clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Storm of 2008
The Storm of 2008 was a massive Category 5 Hurricane which rained down on Club Penguin's 2008 Halloween Party. It began on October 22, 2008 and ended on November 4th, 2008 (this ending date is disputed). It hit Club Penguin on October 30, 2008. By real life meteorological standards, this storm would fall under the category of supercell, according to the National Weather Service; with storm clouds and cloud-to-ground lightning. It was first seen on Tuesday, October 22, 2008, through the Cove Binoculars. The storm was so alarming that it received coverage in The Penguin Times on the front page. The Storm destroyed the roof of the Dojo and gave way to the Dojo Courtyard. History The storm formed on October 22, 2008. Storm watches were issued for Club Penguin for the next couple of days. Although Club Penguin meteorologists had trouble predicting the exact date the storm would hit, this storm hit Club Penguin on the evening of October 30, 2008. The storm continued through November, as it made damage over Club Penguin, especially on the Dojo. Halloween Party of 2008 Unlike the year before, there was no eclipse, but the storm brought darkness to the whole area, just as if an eclipse took place. It is unknown why the Iceberg was dark since the storm was only on Club Penguin. The Dojo Renovation and the Ninja Shadows During the Halloween Party of 2008, penguins noticed that in the Dojo, when lightning strikes, players could see Ninja Shadows briefly. After the party, on November 3, 2008, lightning struck the Dojo and a new place was discovered, the Dojo Courtyard. An old gray Penguin could be seen outside the Dojo digging up piles of snow. His name was ??????, who is now known as Sensei. Above Sensei, there was a sign on the torii gate that read "DIG OUT THE DOJO". On November 11, 2008, half of the courtyard was uncovered. Thunderstorms in real life Antarctica Thunderstorms are actually feasible in real-world Antarctica, especially in the small islands (like Club Penguin Island) on the fringe of the Antarctic Circle. They do indeed exist, though few travel far on the icy continent. In reality, the interior of Antarctica receives less than ten inches of rain/snow fall a year, thus making the entire continent the world's largest desert. Trivia *There is Card-Jitsu Power Card based on this storm. *There were several speculations of ninjas, which were proved true after that. *The storm only occurred at the Halloween Party 2008 causing darkness, clouds and thunder sounds. The previous Halloween parties had darkness due to an eclipse and the Halloween Party 2009 had darkness because of the volcano. However, a similar storm occurred during the Halloween Party 2010 which many penguins believe may have something to do with Card-Jitsu Water. Gallery The Great Storm of 2008 forecast.jpg|Storm forecast, shortly before the Halloween Party The Great Storm of 2008.jpg|The Great Storm of 2008, as seen in the Cove Binoculars when forming Storm Oct 30 2008.png|The Great Storm of 2008 in the Cove Binoculars when it hit The Great Storm of 2008 Landfall.jpg|The Storm as seen from the Iceberg LIGHTNING WARNING.jpg|A lightning warning issued by the Penguin Times LIGHTNING WARNING Mountains = Death.jpg|A second lightning warning issued by the Penguin Times THE LIGHT!!.png|Lightning in the Dojo G Franklin.png|Gary cautioning penguins See also *The Great Storm of 2009 *The Great Storm of 2010 Category:Events Category:2008